Goofy
Goofy Goof, known better simply as Goofy, is an anthropomorphic dog and one of the most famous characters created by Walt Disney. Clumsy but ultimately good-natured, Goofy is one of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's best friends. However, he is not too bright and this can lead to problems sometimes. He is currently in love with Clarabelle Cow, but in An Extremely Goofy Movie, the 2000 animated sequel to A Goofy Movie, he is in love with Sylvia Marpole. In the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop, Goofy lives in the town of Spoonerville with his son Max and their cat Waffles and lives next door to his high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, their children P.J. and Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. Personality Goofy's most notable personalities are how clumsy, dimwitted, and, of course, goofy he is. These are also his main flaws, and even Mickey and Donald sometimes consider him rather annoying. Aside from this, he is also charming and lovable, and Mickey and Donald still consider him very close friends. He is great at sports and raising children, and has shown a degree of intelligence occasionally, and can notice things others can't at times. He is always willing to help out, but sometimes causes a lot of problems which can be annoying at best and disastrous at worst, which even he himself finds embarrassing. Goofy can be be a little bit protective to his son, Max, but he still loves him. Max is also embarrassed by Goofy several times, but he cares for his father too. Goofy, like most people, hates being thought of and referred to as dumb. Similar Heroes *Luigi (Super Mario series) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron series) *Houndoom (Pokemon) *Lumiere (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Chien Po (Disney's Mulan) *Jar-Jar Binks (Star Wars series) Gallery 10499286_1.jpg|Goofy in the 1950's 51706.jpg 32708.jpg Falling Goofy Pic.gif|Goofy's trademark holler (YAAAAA-ha-ha-ha-hooey!) Imageppjpag.jpg|Goofy with his neighbour and friend Peg and her children P.J. and Pistol Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-327.jpg Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg Goofymoviemain.jpg Max arguing with Goofy.jpg Goofy releasing stress.jpg|"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, Max. I was just tryin to get closer to ya." GoofyAcid_6509.png Goofy facing Brad Uppercrust.png Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg Max giving his trophy as an apology gift to Goofy.png 51911.jpg 250px-Goofy_(KHIIFM)_KHIIHD.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Mickeymouseworks4.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Icerafancyfree2769.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Comic Relief Category:Canine Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Defenders Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Multiple Saver Category:Bond Protector Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Ghosts Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Whistleblowers Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Santa Category:Serious Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Anti Nazis Category:War Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes